Ren Osugi
is a Japanese actor who has appeared in over 250 films, mostly in supporting roles. Profile * Name: * Birth date: September 27, 1951 * Birthplace: Tokushima Prefecture, Japan Awards * 1998 Hochi Film Awards ** Best Supporting Actor for Dog Race and Fireworks (won) * 1998 Nikkan Sports Film Awards ** Best Supporting Actor for Fireworks (won) * 1999 Japanese Academy Awards ** Best Supporting Actor for Fireworks (nominated) * 1999 Blue Ribbon Awards ** Best Supporting Actor for Dog Race and Fireworks (won) * 1999 Kinema Junpo Awards ** Best Supporting Actor for Dog Race (won) * '1999 Mainichi Film Concours ** ''Best Supporting Actor for Dog Race and Fireworks (won) * '1999 Yokohama Film Festival ** ''Best Supporting Actor for Cure, Fireworks, Give It All, The Goofball, and Dog Race (won) Filmography * 1980 OL Hentai Shikijo * 1981 Empire of Kids * 1982 Weekend Shuffle * 1982 Seigyaku! Onna o Abaku * 1983 Abnormal Family ... Mamiya Shukichi * 1983 Beautiful Mystery ... Makio Mitani * 1983 Osowareta Danchi-zuma * 1983 Bokura no Kisetsu * 1984 Goodbye Boy * 1984 Scanty Doll: Nugitate no Kaori ... Shukichi * 1984 Chikan to Sukart * 1984 Aiyokuno Hibi Ekusutasî ... General manager of a hotel * 1984 Sensei, Watashi no Karada ni hi o Tsukenaide * 1985 Kuroi Shitagi no Onna ... Journalist * 1988 Subway Serial Rape: Lover Hunting * 1989 Fancy Dance ... Passenger on a flight * 1990 Gattubi: Bokura wa Kono Natsu Nekutai wo Suru ... Trainor at a gym'' * 1990 Byoin e Iko ... Girl's father * 1990 Tokyo Ghost Story ... Owner of the live house * 1990 Love of Sawako ... Magazine editor * 1991 Hello Porcupine * 1991 Asatte Dance * 1991 Satsujin ga Ippai * 1991 Nowhere Man ... Kurahara * 1992 The River with No Bridge * 1992 The Guard from the Underground ... Kurume * 1993 Bodyguard Kiba * 1993 The Wicked Reporter * 1993 Sonatine ... Katagiri * 1993 Oretachi wa Tenshi ja Nai * 1993 XX: Utsukushiki Kyoki * 1994 Kyouju Luger P08 * 1995 Getting Any? ... Head Yakuza 3 * 1995 Marks ... Katagiri * 1995 Voyeurs, Inc. ... Debt collector * 1995 Kike Wadatsumi no Koe Last Friends * 1995 Shinjuku Triad Society ... Yakuza boss * 1995 Maborosi ... Hiroshi, Yumiko's father * 1996 XX: Beautiful Prey ... Tagari * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 3: The Loot * 1996 Shall We Dance? ... Sugiuwa, the Floor Manager * 1996 Katte ni Shiyagare!! Gyakuten Keikaku ... Suzuki * 1996 Ghost Actress ... Ootani, the cinematographer * 1996 Door 3 * 1996 Kids Return ... Taxi Passenger * 1996 Weather Girl * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 5: The Nouveau Riche * 1996 Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself 6: The Hero ... Suzuki * 1996 Dangan Runner * 1997 Black Angel Vol. 1 ... Kusakabe * 1997 The Revenge: A Scar That Never Disappears * 1997 Postman Blues ... Joe * 1997 Fireworks ... Horibe * 1997 Gozonji! Fundoshi Zukin * 1997 Cure ... Fujiwara * 1997 Full Metal Yakuza ... Nakame * 1998 Falling Into the Evening ... Nakajima * 1998 Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Kejime * 1998 Love Letter * 1998 The Goofball ... Tatsuo Masui * 1998 Tokyo Eyes ... Bus driver * 1998 Dog Race ... Hideyoshi * 1998 Onna Keiji Riko Megami (Venus) no Eien * 1998 Give It All ... Principal of Iyo Higashi High School * 1998 License to Live ... Murota * 1998 Fishes in August * 1999 Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto ... Yuzo Nishida * 1999 Avec Mon Mari ... Nakazaki * 1999 Charisma ... Satoshi Nakasone * 1999 Ley Lines * 1999 The Exam * 1999 Tenshi ni Misuterareta Yoru ... Akihiko Tomobe * 1999 Shikoku ... Yasutaka Hiura, Sayori's father * 1999 Secret ... Hiroyuki Kajikawa * 1999 Audition ... Shimada * 1999 Dead or Alive ... Yan * 2000 Kamen Gakuen ... Yuichiro Jonouchi * 2000 Tales of the Unusual ... Yoshiaki Yamauchi (segment: One Snowy Night) * 2000 Uzumaki ... Toshio Saito * 2000 Monday ... Murai Yoshio, the colleague * 2000 Crazy Lips ... Colonel * 2000 Space Travelers ... Tsuneda * 2000 MPD Psycho ... Tooru Sasayama * 2000 Seance ... Restaurant customer * 2000 By Player * 2000 I Am an S+M Writer ... Kurosaki * 2000 Brother ... Harada * 2000 The City of Lost Souls * 2000 Party 7 * 2000 Dead or Alive 2: Birds ... Mizuki's stepfather * 2001 Kumamoto Monogatari ... Naka-no-Ooe-no-oji * 2001 Stereo Future ... Telebi-kyoku Hensei-buchou no Kuroiwa * 2001 Rush! ... Naruse * 2001 Free and Easy 12: Big Holiday Bonus Project ... Urabe * 2001 Go ... Taxi driver * 2001 Kewaishi ... Goro Moriyama * 2001 Rain of Light ... Shogo Tarumi, movie director * 2002 Long Love Letter: Hyoryu Kyoshitsu ... Shigeo Misaki * 2002 Travail ... Muraoka * 2002 Sabu ... Heizo * 2002 Utsutsu ... Nagata Tsutomu * 2002 Drive ... Nishi Goro * 2002 Dolls ... Haruna's Manager * 2002 Doing Time * 2002 The Twilight Samurai ... Toyotarou Kouda * 2002 Part-time Detective * 2003 13 Kaidan ... Norio Ando * 2003 Getting Off the Boat at Her Island ... Kuriko's father, age 57 * 2003 Love Collage ... Director * 2003 Revolver: Aoi Haru ... Kadowaki * 2004 Tracing Jake * 2004 Zebraman ... Kuroda, vice principle * 2004 L'Amant ... C'' * 2004 Akai Tsuki * 2004 Out of This World ... ''Seikichi Hirooka * 2004 Part-time Detective 2 ... Kazuo Yamada * 2004 Eiko ... Hirai * 2004 Photo Album of the Village * 2004 Jyukai: The Sea of Trees Behind Mt. Fuji * 2004 Lady Joker ... Junichi Fukawa * 2005 Jam Films S * 2005 About Love ... Shop owner (segment 'Tokyo') * 2005 Life on the Longboard ... Kazuo Yonekura * 2005 Train Man ... Middle-aged man in train * 2005 Takeshis' ... Takeshi's Manager, taxi driver * 2005 Loft ... Hino * 2005 Dead Run ... Arata * 2006 Gin-iro no Kami no Agito ... Agashi (voice) * 2006 A Cheerful Gang Turns the Earth ... Kunimoto * 2006 The Ode to Joy ... Kuroda * 2006 Tripping * 2006 Nightmare Detective * 2007 Exte: Hair Extensions ... unji Yamazaki * 2007 Tana no Sumi ... Yasuo Miyata * 2007 Unfair: The Movie ... Assistant Director Irie * 2007 Tokyo Rhapsody * 2007 Kantoku Banzai! * 2008 Kyuka * 2008 GS Wonderland * 2008 Flying Rabbits * 2008 Sunshine Days: The Movie * 2008 Nekonade * 2008 Hanawa Chiredomo * 2009 Guardian Angel External Links * * * Official Website * Ren Osugi at Wikipedia * Ren Osugi at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1951 Births Category:Actor